Pensamientos Graciosos
by TarthEyes
Summary: En los momentos en los que Hiyori se encuentra cayendo, ella piensa en algo que jamás creería que haría. Un poco de Shinji/Hiyori con un sabor dulce y amargo


**Pensamientos Graciosos**

Han pasado como 5 o 6 años desde que escribí algo, novelas, fanfics, inclusive hasta una carta de amor, así q por favor sean amables! (no flames por favor!). La única razón por la que estoy escribiendo es que últimamente ando traumada y leyendo miles de Shin/Yoris, y no pude evitar poner una mini idea en este fanfic. He tenido diversas más pero la vdd no me atrevo a plasmarla por acá y aunque soy psicóloga y analizo personas para vivir, siento que no seré capaz de plasmar la verdadera personalidad de estos dos.

Hice este fanfic en inglés y en español, pero la vdd no puedo garantizar que en ninguno de los 2 este bien escrito, de nuevo me disculpo pero como dije hace MUCHO MUCHO q no escribo.

Esta historia está inspirada en una canción de Pink llamada "Por favor no te vayas" o "Please don't leave me", una canción que escuche por accidente cuando entre a una tienda de discos hace algunos años.

No sé si necesito decirlo, pero por cualquier cosa lo hago, esta historia tiene spoilers del manga 377, y el capítulo 285.

**Disclamer****: NO soy la dueña de Bleach**, pero sí Tite Kubo-sama me lo quiere regular uniría a Rukia e Ichigo, Matsumoto y Gin, Ulquiorra y Orihime (aunque la odio cuando empieza con sus cosas de amor hacía Ichigo), y mi adorada Hiyori y el hombre de mis sueños Hirako Shinji (shhh nada de decirle a mi novio, ok?).

_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many time I've kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
Da da da, da da_

_I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is broken  
Da da da, da da_

Honestamente los pensamientos más graciosos de la vida eran los que venían a la mente cuando estabas a punto de morir…. Morir? De verdad esa fue la palabra que use? En serio?

Mmm utilicemos esa palabra por mientras, además de que no encuentro una que pueda sustituirla en este momento. Aunque seguramente, cualquier idiota del 4° Escuadrón te diría que es importante "mantenerse positivos" pues es el primer paso para sanar….

Mantenerse positives mi trasero!

Intenta mantenerte positivo mientras la mitad de tu cuerpo está del otro lado del edificio.

-  
_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty_  
_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise_

Ok pero volviendo hacía los pensamientos graciosos, una vez fui con…

Ah! No puedo creer que en los momentos en los que estoy muriendo no puedo buscar un buen insulto para Hirako Shinji, esto debe de ser lo que los humanos conocen como ironía, no?

En fin, un día fui con Shinji a esta tienda de discos, y cuando digo fui me refiero a que literalmente me arrastro con él. Shinji necesitaba (quería) comprar un viejo disco de jazz, y él pensó que la tienda que estaba cerca de la calle 6 sería perfecta para localizar su disco.

Le dije no una, sino miles de veces que esa tienda estaba llena de jovencitos, de música de top ten, y de gente como Ichigo u Orihime, y mientras pronunciaba el nombre de "su primer y único amor" él hizo una cara de añoranza, por lo que me vi obligada a darle una de mis famosos golpes a la nariz.

- Hey! Porque fue eso, Hiyori?. –Me dijo agarrando su sangrienta, y probablemente rota, nariz con sus manos

-Por ser un pervertido y un calvo, Baldy! – Le dije mientras movía mis ojos hacia atrás. Honestamente la querida _Orihime-chan_ me caía muy mal.

_Please don't leave me  
Oh please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me  
_

Shinji me empujó hasta la tienda de música y estaba casi por complete vacía, de no ser por 2 personas, el hombre que trabajaba ahí y una castaña muy bonita que estaba comprando un disco.

Empecé a caminar detrás de Shinji, el imbécil estaba mirando todos los discos y hacienda ruidos de niña colegiala emocionada, por lo que pensé en evitarme la vergüenza y quedarme un poco más atrás del estúpido, y sin ni siquiera intentarlo pude escuchar la conversación que la castaña y el hombre de la caja estaban teniendo junto a la caja registradora:

-No estoy segura, ella no es realmente mi tipo de música, siempre he pensado que Pink es una cantante comercial pop. –La chica le decía muy sería

-Lo sé, yo pensaba antes eso, pero este disco es diferente, especialmente tienes que escuchar la canción número 5. – Le dijo mientras abría el disco y lo ponía en el aparato que lo hacía sonar (no sé el nombre, para eso tendrían que preguntarle a Shinji).

Seguí caminando sin continuar escuchando su conversación, y lentamente pude escuchar como una mujer cantaba una melodía que empezaba con _Da da da, da da….._ Creo que poco a poco entre en un trance porque me quede ahí, estática en medio de la tienda simplemente escuchando, realmente escuchando la letra de aquella canción, era como si esa canción hubiera sido hecha para mí, bueno… acerca de nosotros.

La mona y el obsceno.

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry  
Da da da, da da  
_

Y ahora estoy cayendo, rota, y lo único que puedo pensar es en una estúpida canción humana que escuche solamente una vez ….

Una canción que pone un titulo a este día…

Una canción que Shinji debería haber escuchado porque creo que resume lo que sus palabras están diciendo en este momento que se encuentra alado de mí…

_Baby please don't leave me  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no  
Please don't leave me  
Baby, please, please don't leave me…_

-Perdón… Sh-Shinji… Nn-no…. pude contenerme…..


End file.
